We'll Be One Though We're Two
by tothineownselfbetruee
Summary: Quinn Fabray and her girlfriend Sam Evans are supposed to make their relationship work during this class exchange to America, but things go awry when Quinn meets Rachel Berry...
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Starts out with Fabrevans but has a Faberry endgame. This is very AU (ie some character don't know each other, class exchange to Mckinley). Sam is a girl because I thought it would be an interesting perspective. This is also rated 'M' because there will be sexy times LATER. Title is from "I Will Never Leave You" from Sideshow. Song snippets from "Airplanes" by B.O.B , "Peacock" by Katy Perry, and "The First Time Ever I saw You're Face" by Roberta Flack. It would be really appreciated if you would read and review because I'd love to hear your suggestions! Enjoy! :) **_  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish __to go back to a place much simpler than this_

I had always hated airplanes. They were crowded, noisy, and overall just a huge nuisance. Also, crashing into the ocean was sort of freaky too.

My girlfriend Sam Evans on the other hand thought that my fear was stupid and irrational. Which to be honest it was, but at the moment I didn't want to hear about it.

"Quinn, more people die in car accidents than in plane crashes, just relax." She said hotly.

I rolled my eyes. God, she can be so annoying. Don't get me wrong, I love Sam. It's just that she can be full of herself sometimes.

"Fasten your seatbelts, please." droned a flight attendant.

I gulped. The plane was going to take off at any moment. I tighten my grip on the armrest. This is going to be a nightmare.

I look up to notice to notice that Sam is staring down at me. Her bright ocean-like blue eyes bore into me and I can't help but smile. God, she was so sexy. From her long legs to that adorable pixie cut, what wasn't there to like about Sam?

She takes my hand and I lean into her. I suddenly feel safe and sound. She smells delicious, like peppermints. It was hard to resist her right now.

She leans towards me with a mischievous smile. I dip into her too. I can feel the heat emanating from her lips. She's so close to me.

"Teen gays! Stop with the PDA! Anways, I thought you two broke up?" barked Ms. Sylvester, our teacher and supervisor for this class exchange.

I feel the colour drain from my face. I quickly lean away from Sam and crossed my arms. I see that Sam flinches. An irrevocably sadness comes over me. Images of Sam making out with that skank whore Santana Lopez fill my mind.

That had been three months ago. Things had been very complicated between Sam and I since then. It took weeks of begging but I caved in and took her back. I did love Sam, but I didn't know if it was platonic love or romantic love anymore. I closed my eyes. This exchange to America would make it better. Sam would be away from certain influences (AKA Bitch Lopez) and I would be able to spend more quality time with her. Sam and I needed this. We needed each other.

As the plane took off I looked out the window. I wish that everything I was telling myself was true, but I had nagging feeling in my stomach that I couldn't be any more wrong.

* * *

_Magical, colourful, Mr. Mystery_

Great Britain sure got the short end of the stick on this exchange. Lima, Ohio to say the least was bland. It was your stereotypical washed up town with nothing special. I went on an eight hour flight for this? I'm not even somewhere interesting like New York! I'm stuck here while the Lima kids are probably partying back in my homeland.

Even the school is bland. All of us are waiting in a subpar gymnasium for our boarders to pick us up. Most kids have already gone. But with my luck, my boarder is late.

I've barely been here two hours and nothing is going my way. Also, Sam's pissed off that we don't get to room together. All I hear is her whining and complaining to Ms. Sylvester about how unfair it is.

I wanted to hit Sam. Of course Ms. Sylvester wasn't going to let us room together. We're dating. If boys and girls aren't allowed to room together, obviously lesbians aren't allowed either. I know she was doing it in an effort to get closer to me but honestly I just wanted space right now.

As Sam continued to argue with Ms. Sylvester I decided that I should go find out who I will be boarding with. I knew that I was alone because I couldn't room with Sam and honestly, I didn't have that many friends. Even though I'm head cheerleader and dating one of the most popular girls in school, I liked to keep to myself. People always expect so much of me but I have enough to expect of myself to worry about others.

I go up to the list and read through the names. I do a double take. _Kurt Hummel. _I'll be sharing a room with him?! This has to be some sort of mistake…

But before I can further look into this dilemma Sam approaches me with a serious look.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you privately." Sam whispered.

I wrinkled my nose, this couldn't be good. We went far into the right corner of the gym so we could talk about God knows what.

Her blue eyes were boring into me again. But this time they had a more serious look to them.

"So, um…" Sam mumbled.

This was weird. Sam never mumbles. She's always so confident and sure of herself, it was one of the many things I adored about her. I also envied it too.

She finally boasted the confidence to say what she wanted to say to me, "I was thinking that we should keep our relationship quiet for now." said Sam nervously.

I blinked. "W-what?" I stutter, quite loudly.

"It's just that we don't know anything about these people, what their views are or how they feel about gays…" Sam explained.

I sighed. I knew Sam was right. We were lucky enough that most people in London were so open and accepting. It was better to lay low for now and get a real good look at these people and their habits.

But I just wanted Sam to hold me. That it didn't matter that people were ill towards us, all that mattered is that we had each other. That our love was so strong that we could take on anything. Was that too much to ask for? To ignore people and just focus on each other? This trip was supposed to make us stronger, not weaker.

"Yeah, it's totally fine Sam, I understand." I stammered. I smiled up at her even though it hurt to do so.

Sam told me she loved me and walked off. Her boarder was here. Lucky her, I'm still stuck here with an obviously botched room assignment.

"Quinn Fabray?" a masculine voice called out.

I turn around and find myself looking into the eyes of Mr. Kurt Hummel himself.

I smiled tentatively as I took was I saw in. Well, it was obvious why I had been placed with Kurt. From his fabulous plaid suit to his perfectly shaped hair, it was pretty obvious that Kurt was gay. At least Sam and I weren't alone.

Kurt's father, Burt helped take my belongings to car. While driving me to their house, Burt made some small talk asking about me and my family while Kurt stayed silent. This made me nervous. Does he already hate me?

When we got to their house, which was lovely in a homey kind of way. It was precise and clean with family photos everywhere (not to mention that the house was huge). I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion so I followed Kurt up to his bedroom.

Kurt's room was something else. The walls were light beige but the border was leopard print. There were hand drawn sketches of outfits tacked up against the walls beside playbills. There were piles upon piles of _Vogue _everywhere. His closet was exploding with some of the most exquisite clothing I had ever seen. I couldn't help but smile. This place was amazing.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"I know, right?" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

I yawned and headed over to the bed. I collapsed onto it immediately. I was just about to finally let my eyelids close when Kurt thought it would be a good time to talk.

"I have one question for you before you pass out." He said.

"Yes?" I groaned.

Are you in a relationship?" he asked carefully.

My head jolts up. Shit. I am terrible liar. I shouldn't even have to lie to him. He's gay! But I promised Sam, and he would find out sooner or later.

"It's complicated" I settle for.

"Ah, I see…" he says nonchalantly.

"Why did you want to know?" I ask.

"Oh, I was just curious." he smiled.

"Mmm" I mumble.

I usually would have been more interested in a subject like this but sleep was calling. My eyes slam shut and I dream peppermints and plaid suits.

* * *

_The first time ever I saw your face__ I __thought the sun rose in your eyes_

Waking up at six in the morning isn't fun. Especially when it takes Kurt two whole hours. He has to moisturize, pluck eyebrows, fix his hair, and finally pick out an outfit (which is what took the majority of the time).

I, on the other hand took about 15 minutes. I was wearing a short light blue dress with a red cardigan. I pulled my long blonde hair back into a sloppy ponytail in an effort not to look so homeless. I slip on some ballet flats and I'm ready to face my new school, Mckinley High.

Kurt glances over me, "I don't know what to say about your fashion sense but you're so stunning it doesn't even matter."

I smile and say, "Aw, thank you Kurt… I think?"

"Trust me." He says, "It's a compliment." And he struts out the door.

I have to say, I was starting to like Kurt.

The walk to Mckinley wasn't that bad. Kurt couldn't drive us because some crazy girl who was in love with him through a rock through his windshield and his dad refused to get him a new car.

We got to Mckinley and I had to go on a mandatory tour of the school. Sadly, Kurt had classes and had to leave. He wished me good luck and said he would hang out later. I was alone. Sam wasn't talking to me so that we could "protect each other".

There wasn't much to say about the school. Doors leading to classrooms, never ending hallways, posters telling us who we should be and what we should do…

I lose my train of thought when a tall clean cut teacher (with oddly shaped hair) addresses us.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Schuester, Mr. Schue for short. I will be your guide today and hopefully throughout the next five months a friend." He says cheerfully.

I notice Sam across the room and we make eye contact. She quickly looks away. I feel my cheeks getting hot. The least she could do was speak to me. Two girls talking do not make them lesbians, for God's sake.

I sigh. To make things even worse, the tour kind of blows. Mr. Schue was trying to make the school sound outstanding when in reality it was just about average. We to all the classrooms which were practically identical and we even went to the gym which we had already been to. When we finally got to something interesting I almost missed it because I was daydreaming.

"…And this is the Glee club room. We sing and perform and we even go to Sectionals, Regionals, and if we're good enough, Nationals!" he said excitedly.

This perked my interest. Although not many people know it, I love to sing. It makes me feel special. I also love to perform, hence the cheerleading thing. But I always wonder what it's like to sing all alone on stage with a spotlight shining down on you…

I had told Sam once about my secret passion for singing and she had laughed at my face and said the idea was ridiculous. I know Sam was trying to be realistic but it stung.

I was looking around the room. This room unlike the others seem to have life. There were group photos on the wall, trophies (whether it was first place or 12th place) on display, and there was this overwhelming feeling of joy in the room.

I realized that I wasn't listening to Mr. Shue talking whatsoever.

"…And here we have our captain of the Glee Club, Rachel Berry!" exclaims Mr. Schue.

I look over to my right just to see who this Rachel Berry is.

It was like time stopped. She was stunning. She had long deep rich brown hair, which curled towards the end. Her face was heart-shaped and petite. She had long lean legs which her denim jeans were hugging tightly. She was also wearing an animal sweater that accented her body in all the right places. Most people wouldn't be able to pull of an outfit like that but she made it cute and quirky.

It was her eyes though that made all the difference though; eyes that were the black-flecked deep brown of pecan shells. Her eyes could make me want to pour out my heart and soul to her. I felt myself falling in love with a pair of eyes.

I notice that she was staring at me. I bite my lip and tentatively smile at her. She smiles back. My heart explodes.

But I feel someone staring at me who isn't Rachel. I look over to my left to see Sam glowering at me. Her face was full with anger.

Things are about to get very complicated.

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll try and have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! and we get a proper introduction to Rachel. Song snippets from 'Detlef Schrempf' by Band of Horses and "Spin That Bottle' by Rachel Stevens. Enjoy! And I don't own Glee blahblah**

* * *

_I can't look at you any other way._

I can't stop thinking about her. I knew I shouldn't be but I can't help it. How can a person have such an impact on you without saying anything?

Her eyes.

I have to snap out of this. I have a girlfriend. I am happy. I love her and she loves me. It's perfect. Or is it?

I didn't know anymore. I was already confused enough before and the introduction to Rachel Berry hasn't helped at all.

As I stare at Kurt Hummel's ceiling I didn't know what to do. Sam had caught me staring at Rachel and was fuming for the rest of the day.

Do I even want to be with Sam? I wish I knew.

I wish I knew more about Rachel Berry…

"Hey, Quinn." Kurt said as he strolled in and broke my train of thought.

"Oh, hey, Kurt." I replied with a smile.

I blush and pretend that I'm reading one of his copies of _Vogue. _If only he knew what I am really thinking about.

I wonder if he knows Rachel. Maybe they have classes together, talk a bit, and maybe they are even friends? I wonder what it is like to be friends with her… She seemed so confident and self-aware. She must be popular, she wouldn't like someone like me. A preppy cheerleader who was too afraid to pursue her own dreams.

I sigh. I wish life would be easier. But then it wouldn't be life.

I decide to muster up the courage and ask Kurt if he knew who Rachel Berry is.

"Kurt, do you know a Rachel Berry?" I ask sincerely.

His reaction, to say the least, surprised me.

He laughs. "Do I know a Rachel Berry?" Kurt chuckles.

Kurt suddenly throws something at me. I pick it up and look down to see a picture frame. The picture is of Kurt and Rachel (who looks stunning). They are sitting on stools holding hands and appear to be singing.

Oh my god, they're dating!? They look so happy and cute together. I'm so stupid to just assume that Kurt was gay and that Rachel was single. Or that Rachel was gay. What is wrong with me?

"You guys make a cute couple!" I say with fake cheeriness.

This only makes him laugh harder.

"You think we're dating!?" Kurt laughs. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"Well, you're holding hands…"

"Honey, does it really look like a play for your team?" Kurt asks.

"No." I sigh.

Kurt smiles. "Rachel and I are best friends. We've known each other since we were children. We're going to star on Broadway one day."

"You sing?"

"Yes, I do, I'm in the Glee club too."

I smile and nodd. This intrigues me. If Kurt is in the Glee Club it can get me an excuse to meet and talk to Rachel-

"Why are you so interested in Rachel anyway?" he asks, interrupting my thoughts.

Kurt is looking at me carefully. He is trying to read me. I know he has his suspicions about me, and they are correct but it wasn't the right time to tell him.

"Oh, I saw her in the Glee Club room and she seemed really nice." I say with a smile trying to sound casual.

"I see…" he says. I can tell that he doesn't look convinced but he doesn't press any further on the topic.

The conversation dies after that. I start to feel guilty. I'm having all these feelings for a girl I barely even know and I having loving girlfriend who I've been dating for about a year. I'm practically doing the same thing Sam did to me. I hate cheaters and I feel like I am becoming one.

But it still didn't deny the instant connection I had with her. Even though what I'm feeling is wrong, it's worse to not explore these feelings. I know this sounds cheesy, but what if she was the one? If I had to hurt Sam to be with the one that I truly loved then I would hurt her in a heartbeat. Is that terrible? Or is it just human?

I sigh again which attracts Kurt's attention.

"Hey, do you want to go to a party tonight?"

This makes me frown. I am never much of a party-goer. I am what people call a "weepy drunk". One time I balled my eyes out to Sam because Jack had died in the Titanic instead of Rose. Also, if Ms. Sylvester found out I was dead.

"Uh, I think I'll pass, but thanks" I reply.

He chuckles. "Oh, really?"

"What?" I say suspiciously.

"Well, the party is at Rachel Berry's house."

* * *

_Tonight, let's all get down on the floor __I'm feeling alright. I've got the need to explore__  
__  
_Rachel Berry's basement is very crowded. There are people from Mckinley and there are a lot of people from my school too. Thankfully, there is no sign of Sam. But there is also no sign of Rachel Berry.

Kurt had run off to his boyfriend. I think his name was Blaine. Kurt said he'd catch up with me later.

I am standing alone in a corner drinking some beer. I really hate parties. Everyone becomes loud and obnoxious just because it's "fun".

That's when I spot her. She's in the middle of the room looking at the ceiling. She looks stunning. She's wearing a very short black skirt that hugs her hips in all the right places with a deep grey v-neck that accentuates her cleavage brilliantly. Before I know it, she's made eye contact with me.

Shit.

I smile nervously at her for the second time today. She smiles back at me and winks. I feel my face flush red and I look towards the ground. Why am I so awkward? I should just go up there and talk-

"Hello."

I look up to see that Rachel Berry is mere inches away from me. I gulp. She smells like cherries and vodka.

"Hi." I manage to squeak.

She smiles seductively. "I'm Rachel, but I think you know that."

She has such a sexy voice. It was hard to keep my jaw dropping from the presence of Rachel Berry.

"I-I'm Quinn." I stutter.

We are now staring at each other. It is impossible to rip my gaze from those amazing brown eyes.

"Are you single?" Rachel slurs.

It is pretty obvious that Rachel was drunk. But I do not care.

"Um, it's complicated." I mumble.

She grins deviously.

"You know what makes things uncomplicated?"

"What?" I ask.

"Spin the bottle."

**tbc **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! i didn't expect to write this chapter the way i did. i wanted readers to sympathize with sam and i hoped i achieved that. with that being said, enjoy!**

**i don't own glee :(**

* * *

My eyes practically bulge out of my head.

"S-spin the bottle?"

"Yeah." Rachel replies while biting her lip.

I gulp and she takes my hand and leads me into the corner of the room where a whole bunch of people have already started playing.

No one has had the bottle land on me yet. Thank god, maybe I won't have to deal with Sam after all. But then it's Rachel's turn.

She giggles as she takes the bottle. She winks at me. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm not sure if it's the vodka or the fact that I might actually kiss Rachel Berry that is causing my stomach to toss and turn.

She finally spins the bottle. Round and round the bottle goes and I wait nervously. The bottle eventually slows down and it lands on…

Me.

I look up into her eyes. She licks her lips.

"I bet you've been dying to do this." Rachel says as she leans closer to me.

"Well-"

"Shh."

She dips into me and our lips lock.

Fireworks.

She tastes like bubble gum with a hint of vodka. This feels amazing. This kiss feels real, whenever I kiss Sam it feels forced.

I deepen the kiss and our tongues swirl around in each other's mouths. We gasp for air and our lips smash back together. Her hands cup my face. I run my fingers through her long brown locks of hair.

Rachel moans and kisses me even deeper. God, I'm so turned on. I hope this could last for-

That's when someone yanks me away from her.

I think it's Kurt. "What the hell?!" I say turning around.

Except it's not Kurt, it's Sam.

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache. I wish I could forget what happened last night. God, I wish last night hadn't even had happened. I feel terrible. I suddenly understand how Sam feels. Remorse and regret. After she had pulled us apart she started to cry. I had never seen Sam cry before. And I wish I never had. I kept telling her how sorry I was but she didn't care. I could see the disappointment written all over her face. Her words still ring in my head.

"It's the irony that's the worst. I expected so much more from you."

I had said the exact same words to her when I caught her cheating on me. I start to cry. You don't realize how much you love someone until they're gone.

I hear people coming up the stairs. I hear Kurt's voice and a women's voice mumbling. I gulp. Kurt's mom had passed away years ago so there was only one other person it could be.

Rachel.

I make it so that I'm turned away from the door so it appears that I'm sleeping.

The voices get louder.

"Come on Kurt, leave her alone she's probably asleep and hung-over."

"No, she hurt you and she needs to understand."

"Kurt, please-"

I sit up and Kurt comes bursting through the door.

"How dare you make out with Rachel while you knowingly have a girlfriend!" he yells angrily.

My eyes widen. "I'm so-"

"Shut up! You lead on my _best friend_ so that it appears that you're single and then you cheat on your girlfriend with her! Did you even _think_ about Rachel's feelings?"

I start to cry again because what Kurt was saying is true. I had never thought about how Rachel felt. I bet it feels terrible to be the other woman when you didn't even know you were the other woman in the first place. Rachel was so nice and kind. She would have never done something like this intentionally. She probably felt like a terrible person and it was my entire fault.

"Rachel, I'm s-so sorry."

It appears that all sympathy from Rachel has disappeared. Her eyes are empty and cold as she stares at me. It looks like I broke her.

"I don't care. Just don't talk to me again. Come on Kurt, let's go.

Kurt exits the room and Rachel is right behind him but she hesitates at the doorway.

"It's sad because I actually really liked you."

She closes the door and leaves.

I throw my head into my pillow and begin to sob. This trip was about making things better and yet somehow I've made things ten times worse. I wanted to talk to someone, anyone, but there was no one.

I was alone, friendless, and my girlfriend- the love of my life hated my guts.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

But things did get worse. For the past two weeks I had barely spoken to anyone. The only people who had spoken to me were Burt, out of pity, and Ms. Sylvester, who was only interested in me joining the cheerleading squad at Mckinley.

Classes were terrible. All my classes were with Sam and we had chosen to sit together before this whole mess had happened. Now we were stuck together which made things extremely awkward. I had tried to talk to her on several occasions. But she would just give me this look of disappointment and sadness and I would shut up immediately.

But then there was Kurt's house. Kurt pretended I didn't exist and refused to acknowledge my presence whatsoever. I tried to talking to him but he would just ignore me or answer with "Mhm".

That wasn't even the worst part though. The worst part was that Rachel and Kurt hung out there. A lot. Rachel always looks at me with empty eyes. It's sad because I know how alive those eyes can be.

Rachel and Kurt would always be chatting and giggling while I was forced to sit there alone and pretend I had something better to do.

I try not to think about these things as I'm at my locker. I notice that my picture of Sam and I ice skating is still up. I should really take it down but it hurt too much to do so.

I feel someone watching me. I look to my left and see Rachel looking at me. She had actually been watching me more than usual. Rachel looked very pretty today. She was wearing a short pink dress with black sheer tights and cute pair of equally black flats.

I look away because I feel bad for staring. I should be trying to get my girlfriend back- Not staring at Rachel Berry.

But I look over again and I see her gesturing for me to come over. I swallow thickly. This can't be good.

I walk over to her locker and she smiles at me.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Yeah, sure, of course." I say timidly.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I haven't acted very maturely during this situation and I apologize. I let my feelings dictate me instead of being rational."

I interrupt her, "No Rachel, this is my fault-"

"Quinn, please, I really need to say this."

I stop talking and let her go on.

She continues, "At that party I was really drunk and really, well, horny. I'm not saying this is completely my fault but I do need to take some blame for this. If I hadn't had been so drunk this would have never happened. I never thought about how you felt after the incident. Obviously, you must be hurting considering you lost your girlfriend. Quinn, what I'm trying to say is that I want to be there for you. I haven't been there for you for the past two weeks and I feel terrible." She sighed, "We obviously have a connection and I think we could take that connection and use it to be friends."

Rachel had finished talking. I was speechless. I couldn't understand how she could be so selfless after all that I did to her.

"Rachel, I'd really like it if we could be friends."

She squealed and hugged me. She was warm. For the first time in two weeks I felt like I belonged.

The bell rings indicating that we had to head to class now. We break apart and she smiles at me.

"I'll see you around, Quinn."

"Wait, what about Kurt?" I suddenly remember.

She starts walking away and laughs, "Don't worry I can talk him out of anything!"

She turns the corner and she's gone.

* * *

After all my classes are done I head back to my locker to get my books. Except I see someone there waiting for me.

Sam.

I gulp. Great, she's probably here to officially break up with me. While Sam was pissed at me she had never actually terminated our relationship.

I finally reach her, "Hey."

"We need to talk."

I can't help it I start to cry. I can't do this. We can't break up. We were supposed to make everything better.

She looks terrified, "Oh my god honey, why are you crying?"

"Because you're going to break up with me." I choke.

She smiles at me and I don't understand. She hates me.

She pulls me into a hug and starts to cradle me, "Babe, I'm here to forgive you, not break up with you."

I look up at her, "What?"

She sighs, "Quinn, the truth is, I love you. It's as simple as that. When I fucked up you gave me a second chance so it's right that I give you one too. I'm not saying that everything is going to be alright straight away but I want to work things out between us. This is what this trip was about, wasn't it? To get closer with each other. I want to be with you no matter what and I know it will be hard but I really do believe in us. If we work together we can be unstoppable."

She finishes her speech and stares down longingly at me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I breathe.

She smiles down at me and kisses me on my forehead. But a moment later she bites her lip nervously.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I just want to promise me one thing, okay?"

"Anything." I say.

"Never talk to Rachel Berry again."

* * *

**i know how it seems but don't worry faberry always prevails ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! so i start university in a couple days and that means i won't be updating as often. i'm gonna try to write another chapter before i go but i'm not sure if i can. once i get adjusted to uni life things will become easier and i'll update more often. anyways, sorry for any grammatical errors those are my achilles heel (i need a beta lol)! and enjoy!**

**i don't own glee**

* * *

"_Never talk to Rachel Berry again."_

I sighed. Those words had been ringing through my head for the past week.

I really wanted to talk to Rachel and be friends with her too but I didn't want to ruin things with Sam. We had been through so much and to just throw it all away just for some girl seemed really silly.

Rachel isn't just "some girl", though. She was something else. She brought life to everyone she was around. Every time she was around I couldn't help but smile. She was someone I wanted to be friends with but now it seemed impossible.

Thankfully, I hadn't seen Rachel around that much this week. She was very busy with school, glee club, family, and her friends. I didn't know how she did it all. I know I couldn't.

But with Rachel being Rachel she had time to talk to me yesterday.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Oh hey ,Rachel."

Damn it, I thought. I looked down the hallways for any sign of Sam. Luckily, there was none.

"I was wondering if you would want to get a cup of coffee with me?"

She looked nervous. I gulped. I felt really bad. Rachel didn't have to be nice to me. She could easily hate my guts after what I did to her, but she didn't. She was actually trying to be friends with me. I couldn't just reject her after her being so nice to me.

"I'd love that!' I smiled.

"Really!? Okay, I'll meet you at the Lima Bean tomorrow at 12:30, I'll text you the address!" She said excitedly and she skipped down the hallway.

As the memory fades, I look at the clock to see it is now 12:31 officially making Rachel late.

I looked around nervously for Sam. She had no reason to be here. She had gone out today to go shopping with some of her new friends. I wasn't invited. Then again, shopping wasn't really my thing but it would have been nice if Sam had at least asked. It's the thought that counts. There was no sign of Sam. Maybe things would go my way for once.

12:35. I bit my lip. Where was she? I knew it had only been five minutes but Rachel Berry seemed like the type of person who was never late. Ever. Maybe this was some kind of joke. Maybe Rachel really did hate me and she's not-

"Quinn!"

I look up to see the brunette. She looked exhausted. She was carrying a whole bunch of sheet music and sweat was dripping down her face. She was wearing an extremely short red and green plaid skirt with another animal sweater. A lot of people may not understand her style but I thought it was awfully sexy.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Quinn! I was just going over some solo options for Sectionals…"

"It's fine." I shrug it off and as sits down and we order coffee.

"Where's Kurt?" I ask. It's very odd to see Rachel and Kurt not together.

"Oh, he's off with Blaine, and I thought it could be just you and I." she smiles nervously.

I feel my cheeks turn rosy red. Luckily, it's not noticeable because it's so stuffy in here.

The waitress brings us our coffee and we stare at each other awkwardly.

There was something I wanted to get off my chest. I actually had no idea whether Rachel was gay or not. She did make out with me at the party but she was under the influence.

I sighed. "Um, Rachel?"

"Mhmm?"

I was just, uh, wondering if, er, you were gay or not?"

She smiles at me deviously. "Yeah, I am." She says with a wink while biting her lip.

I felt like moaning she was _so sexy. _

There was something off about it though. There was sadness in her dark eyes when she said it. It was like she was ashamed of herself. Why should she be ashamed when she's talking to a lesbian?

"Well it's fine be me! The more the merrier!"

She laughed out loud.

"Quinn you always know what the right thing to say is."

I smiled tentatively. I can smell her lips from here. Today they smell like watermelon, I wish I could taste them…

"So, how long have you and Sam been together?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

I unintentionally frown. "Oh, almost a year."

"Wow, a whole year! You guys must be soul mates or something."

I laughed at the irony.

"Oh, I don't know about that…"

"Why?"

I sighed. "We've been having troubles lately."

Rachel looked down. "Oh yeah, because of me…"

I suddenly raised my voice. "Oh my god Rachel, it has nothing to do with you! Sam cheated on me a while back and everything has been messed up since then." I sighed.

She looked quite relieved by this knowledge. "Oh, I see. That's really too bad, you two do make a beautiful couple." She said happily.

"Mhm..."

"Quinn?"

God, I loved it when she said my name, "Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

I almost spit out my coffee. "What!?"

She sighed. "It's just that you've been sort of distant, that's all. I told you I really wanted to be friends with you but it seems like you have been avoiding me all week. If you don't want to be friends that's fine, just let me know…"

My eyes practically popped out of my head. "Rachel, of course I want to be friends with you! It's just that things are very complicated with me right now. Things are really rough with Sam, Sue is up my ass about joining the Cheerios, and I have little friends here and my minds not in the right place. I'm really sorry I've been ignoring you because I really want things to work out between us" and then I add something unexpectedly, "…in more ways than one."

I can't believe I just said that. Apparently, neither can she.

Her chestnut coloured eyes bore into me and she grabs my hand. Her skin is soft and warm. I felt like I was going to throw up.

She leans closer to me, "I really hope things work out between us too." She murmurs quietly.

Rachel was so close to my face now. I could feel her breathe on my cheek.

She continues to move closer.

Our lips touch.

Fireworks.

* * *

"Sam, can't we take a break for two minutes?" I moaned. We had been working on this bloody school project for two hours straight. I needed a break.

She smiled at me and came and sat next to me on my bed in Kurt's room. She leaned forward and kissed me.

No fireworks. I felt bad. I really did. I still loved Sam but what Rachel and I had was undeniable and I couldn't just ignore it. But I couldn't keep leading Sam on too. It was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked shyly.

I coughed, "I just have an enormous headache."

She smiled widely, "You know what makes enormous headaches go away?"

"What?"

"Cuddling" she said as she jumped on me.

I laughed. Sam could be really cute when she wanted to. We situated ourselves and she stared at me longingly.

I felt terrible. There she was, being the most adorable girlfriend ever and then there was me who had kissed another girl less than 24 hours ago.

Rachel and I did have a connection but who in their right mind would give this up?

"I love you." She whispered as she pressed her lips against my neck.

"Sam, we can't-"

"Why not?" She asked playfully as she rolled on top of me.

"Kurt and Rachel could walk in at any moment and-"

"What!?" She looked shocked and pissed off.

Shit. I had forgot to mention to Sam that Kurt and Rachel were best friends and that I see Rachel practically every day.

I was so dead.

"Oh um, it's just Kurt and Rachel are just really close friends and that they hang out here a lot." I try to explain.

She glared at me. "And why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Quinn," Sam says as she pulled me closer. "Rachel made out with you. Rachel likes you. Rachel probably wants to be with you. She is a bad influence and I think being around her is a horrible idea."

"Sam, Rachel just wants to be friends." I say, frustrated.

"I don't hang around Santana even though I'd like to be friends with her because I respect you and you should do the same!" she yelled.

I felt myself getting angry. Of course she had to bring Santana into this and try to make me feel guilty.

"That's different because Santana is a bitch." I say hotly.

Her face was bright red now.

"Rachel Berry is a bitch!" she screams.

We hear an intake of breath.

It wasn't until then that we noticed that Rachel had been standing there the whole time.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! so this chapter is really short (the next one will be longer i promise)! i came home from uni for the weekend and managed to find some time to write. i played with povs a bit and i might do it in the future but i'm not sure yet. updates are still infrequent because uni is a lot of work! thanks and enjoy!**

**i don't own glee**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I saw Rachel Berry standing there with a look of horror on her face and Kurt was standing behind her looking pretty pissed off. Admittedly, I felt bad. I didn't like hurting people because I knew what it was like to be hurt.

Still though, there was something about Rachel that irked me. Quinn always looked at her like she was sheer perfection. I wish I got that look.

I stood up. Quinn was glaring at me. She probably thought that I was about to make the situation worse, which I wasn't in my mind. I was going to fix this little Rachel Berry problem once and for all.

"Rachel," I said sweetly with a smile, "I was wondering if I could talk to you privately?"

"O-of course."

I grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room.

You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

It had been about 20 minutes and I was absolutely terrified. What could they be talking about? I was really worried for Rachel. Sam could be treacherous when she wanted to. What if she was patronizing Rachel?

To make matters worse, Kurt was pissed. I had never seen him this angry before. He just kept pacing back and forth. I felt like vomiting.

"I swear to God if she hurts Rachel's feelings-"

"She won't! I swear!"

Kurt laughs at this idea. "Yeah, because Sam is such a charmer-"

I open my mouth to argue but then the door swings open.

I see Sam and Rachel stroll in together but something seemed off. They were smiling. _And laughing. _

Kurt and I look at each other with incredulity. They were giggling and sharing small talk with each other. I couldn't believe my eyes, not even half an hour ago Sam was talking about how much she hated Rachel and now they appeared like they were best friends.

Kurt mouths to me "What the fuck?"

I raise my eyebrows. I was just as confused as him.

"Hey guys!" Rachel beams.

When Kurt and I say nothing in return Sam pipes up.

"Rachel and I had a nice little chat and I decided to forgive her. It's immature to hold a grudge against someone when they're only partially at fault". She pauses to glare at me. I wince. "I feel like it's better to be friends with someone than to hold a grudge on someone. And I fully support you and Rachel being friends because I know that's what you want and I love you."

I was gobsmacked.

Rachel suddenly speaks up, "Yes, it's silly for Sam and I to fight when we barely know each other. Quinn and Sam make such a beautiful couple and just being friends with Quinn is already such an honour that I'd be more than glad to be friends with Sam too. It's silly to let petty high school drama affect us when we all could be friends."

Kurt seemed relieved by this. He went and hugged Rachel and started to talk to Sam excitedly.

I, on the other hand, was not relieved whatsoever.

Rachel's speech seemed a bit too perfect, almost rehearsed. Her smile was too big and too glued onto her face. I could almost say that she looked terrified. On the other hand, Sam's smile was too sly and cocky. She also had that look in her eyes that she had finally gotten her way.

Did Sam coax Rachel into doing this? Or was I looking too deep into nothing?

I sighed. I didn't want to stir the pot. For the first time in a while everything was normal.

Or so I thought.

* * *

**tbc**


End file.
